teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Rift
A Rift is a portal between worlds that acts as an entrance or an exit from one dimension to another. As of yet, the only rifts seen have connected the "real world" to the Wild Hunt's pocket dimension, known colloquially as the Phantom Train Station. The Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt and their Hellhounds seem to be the only beings who can safely travel through these rifts without harm; humans will be incinerated by the mystical energy that makes up the rifts, while supernatural creatures with accelerated healing abilities will survive with 3rd degree burns, though these burns can be healed using the nine herbs to counteract nine supernatural venoms. The damaging effects of these portals also extend to inanimate objects as well, as Malia Tate shoved a steel bar into the rift in the tunnels, which was completely melted upon contact with it. Appearance The rifts that have been shown so far are free-floating portals that are roughly a meter in diameter and roughly half a meter from the ground, which ripple in the air with the same greenish-blue energy that makes up the Ghost Riders' weapons; in fact, it is possible that the guns and whips used by the Ghost Riders create temporary mini-rifts with which to transport their captives to the Phantom Train Station before they disappear. When activated, they can glow very brightly as they open themselves, as evidenced when Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall, Malia Tate, and Lydia Martin briefly opened rifts through triggering their memories of Stiles Stilinski. Function Rifts act as gateways to other worlds or dimensions, although so far, they have only been used to travel back and forth from the living world to the Phantom Train Station; whether or not rifts can be used to go to other places as well remains a mystery at this time. The Wild Hunt seems to be able to control these rifts to their pocket dimension, such as opening them at will and determining who can or cannot pass through them safely. Anyone who attempts to pass through a portal without assistance or permission from a Ghost Rider or a Hellhound will be burned alive, though beings with accelerated healing abilities can survive the journey, as proven when Peter Hale managed to make it through. However, human beings such as Trent or Grenadier Abel will be incinerated upon making contact with the rift. Hellhounds can open the rift for others to pass through safely, as Jordan Parrish/Cerberus did for Garrett Douglas, and it has been implied that someone who has had a loved one captured and erased by the Wild Hunt who manages to trigger powerful repressed memories about the captive can also open a rift. Opening a Rift There are several ways to open a rift to what has been dubbed the Phantom Train Station, though only certain people or factors are needed to do so. The Ghost Riders and Hellhounds can open and pass through the rifts; the former does so at will, while Hellhounds can manually open rifts so that non-members of the Wild Hunt can enter. A rift can also be opened by memories of an erased captive of the Wild Hunt being triggered, as Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall, Malia Tate, and Lydia Martin's memories of Stiles Stilinski briefly opened rifts in the Stilinski House and the Argent Bunker. Hitchhikers such as Peter Hale, who jumped on the back of a Ghost Rider's horse to escape from the Phantom Train Station, will typically be incinerated upon passing through it, indicating that they such control over a rift that they can selectively open a rift for certain individuals to pass through without harm while others cannot. It also appears that, when the Ghost Riders use their guns and whips to erase people from reality and send them to the Phantom Train Station, they seem to be creating small open rifts that disappear as soon as the captive has safely made it to their destination. Trivia TBA Gallery Rift garrett douglas 1943 1.jpg|Röhr Valley rift, 1943 Rift garrett douglas 1943.jpg|Röhr Valley rift, 1943 Rift grenadier abel 1943 1.jpg|Grenadier Abel walks through the rift Rift grenadier abel 1943 2.jpg|The rift incinerates Grenadier Abel Rift grenadier abel 1943 3.jpg|The rift incinerates Grenadier Abel Rift tunnels blitzkrieg 1.jpg|Scott, Lydia, and Malia find the rift Rift tunnels blitzkrieg.jpg|The rift under the preserve Rift tunnels closeup blitzkrieg.jpg|A rift close-up Rift stiles rots.jpg|Stiles attempting to use the rift Category:Supernatural Objects Category:Miscellaneous